


He Will Immortalize His Love

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Abusive Snoke (Star Wars), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Multi, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Five people Kylo hurt in the name of loving them, and one person he healed.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	He Will Immortalize His Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is completely inspired by TV Tropes.

Part of Snoke’s teachings, as Kylo Ren learns, is the matter of severing attachments. 

“The Sith have tassels,” Snoke says. They’re sitting across from each other, Snoke’s talon-like fingers tapping on the table. “You’ve taken some time deciphering them, yes?”

”I have. And there’s a...question I have,” Kylo says. 

“Speak.”

Kylo swallows. “It says ‘He will strengthen himself through sacrifice. He will immortalize his love.’”

”I suppose it’s understandable,” Snoke says, in a tone that comes off to Kylo as patronizing. Like Snoke sees him as particularly slow to get it. It rankles him, though he would never tell Snoke outright. "You...you grew up with plenty of attachments. A family. The worst you had was fear of failure, feeling like you didn’t fit into the pattern your family wanted. Not everyone’s that blessed by the Force.”

Kylo can catch snippets from Snoke’s mind. Shadows. Shadows, and a boy being dangled over a pit with the Force. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Snoke says. “Without that training, I hardly would have become as strong as I am now. Had you been trained more intensively, more extensively, would you have had the problems you have now?”

Kylo doesn’t know. He knows that if he didn’t have his family, friends like Tai, loves like Poe, he would only be half as real. 

“Sacrifice is part of the Jedi and Sith way both,” Snoke says. “The Jedi, in the old days, took younglings from their families. It inspired Brendol Hux...it inspires all of us. The soldiers that the First Order creates are stronger for not having attachments. You...you are a bizarre combination, Kylo Ren. You can be a vicious idiot one minute and unexpectedly merciful. A force of nature that does as he wills." Then, “To become stronger...Uthar Wynn once said that only mercy was worse than love, and you have both in abundance.”

”I know.” Kylo isn’t proud of it. Vader was not merciful. Not until the end, and that was due to Skywalker’s manipulations. 

“You don’t just sacrifice lives when you kill,” Snoke says. “You sacrifice how others feel about you. Their love for you.”

”They’d stop loving me. And I’d at least immortalize their memories.”

”Yes! You understand,” Snoke says. He smiles, maalras-like. Kylo can’t help but be unsettled by his sharklike teeth. 

***

Kylo finds, in his quarters, that he is unsettled. He has people he loves (that he loved), but he can’t betray the cause of the First Order. Not even for them. 

He pictures them in his mind. Preparation for the sacrifices he’ll have to make at some point. His family. (Well, not Skywalker. He wants nothing to do with Skywalker) Poe. 

His other Jedi Academy classmates are dead or gone. Kylo is alone. Even surrounded by the Knights of Ren, he feels terribly alone.

He doesn’t want to think of sacrificing his parents. Chewie. Poe. Anyone. 

He puts in a prayer, at least, to Vader. Just to watch over them. It’s treason, weakness, but what Snoke doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Maybe it will protect them from harm. 

Maybe...


End file.
